Hidden Flower
by PersianLady
Summary: Cursed of being an disgraced heir of Hyuuga clan for an carry illegitimate child, Hinata was forced to going through the endless pain alone in entire darkness. But who was the father of her child and where was he? Warning; curses, violence, lime. NOT CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-edited because I decided to get help from beta-reader and I feel happy to find Cohen's Girl who helped me with those grammar errors many having hard time noticing, you can find her here at as well. Read and tell me what you think of this. - Regards Dana aka Persianlady**_

* * *

_**Hidden Flower** _

_Prologue  
_

_It was __a storm__y, endless night; __somewhere __at the compound, there was an __eternal shriek__ from a young girl, alone in her dark roo__m with few candles to provide even the smallest light. She was unprepared for hours of pain, trying to adjust, and push it out from her swollen womb. The tears kept running down as she tried with all her effort, without any help from her family or any maids. Cursed to carry an illegitimate child, her punishment was to give birth on her own, alone and isolated. Nobody gave a damn about her cries for help and all the doors,__ walls and windows were sealed by Hyuuga's own secret ch__akra. It was because of this that no__body would be able to come for her, unless she was finished by giving birth. Why?Because for the clan she was nothing but a defect for carrying the illegitimate child they loathed so much. H__our after hour passed and she was bleeding a lot, she rolled over onto the floor from the futon when pain become too much as__ she __fought to push it out. Finally, after 10 , endless hours, she manage to push it out and the new scream echoed all over the room. _

_Exhausted, but relieved, it was over; the baby was finally out into the cruel world, a world where the mother was cursed for never nursing a child by the hatred of the society's eyes._ _The girl raised her back up and her eyes peered between her legs only to see a tiny baby, covered in blood and water, screaming aloud. Using the last of her energy she managed to cut the umbilical cord and pick the baby up, only to attach it to her naked breasts, even though she knew that at any time someone could unseal the door; only to take her first born child away and leave her to remain alone with the endless sorrow as her punishment. _

_She first noticed the red fang marks between the baby's cheeks; they looked so tiny and pretty; and she also found that the baby was a girl: a petite girl with fang marks. Her first soft words to her child were; "Y-you're… s-so beautiful… my beautiful fang mark baby…my hidden flower…" As she calmed the baby down by giving her breast for feeding the first time, she stopped bleeding inside; she did not think to cover herself with clothes, but that didn't matter to her any more. _

_She was so happy to see her child face to face; but the short happiness ended when suddenly, all of the seals at the doors vanished and a shadowy figure smashed the door from its task of watching the mother finish her duty. Cold white eyes, peered at the helpless, tiny mother with her vulnerable child who had just comes into the world. As it began to walk closer to the mother and her baby, it said in a dark emotionless voice, "So you're finally done?" The girl said nothing, instead her instinct compelled her to immediately hurry back to her futon, the child in her naked arms; she soon began whimper, with new tears forming in her white eyes. _

_But the cold shadow_ _spared no mercy; instead it reached out its hands only to grab the baby mercilessly from her mother's embrace. As the baby began notice that the previous warm embrace had been replaced with cold, it began to scream; wanting to be back in its mother's maternal warmth. Th__e cold eyes, however, refused as the shadow begun to walk away from the warmth, that had no energy left except her endless cries; begging to have her child back. _

"_Please! Don't take her away from me! Please! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" __In reply,__ the cold eyes turn__ed __their__ glare to her sad __ones__, as the __shadow__ spoke with hate in it's voice; "Perhaps you should __have thought twice __before committing __a__ betrayal against the clan, isn't __that__ right, Hinata-sama?" _

"_Why Niisan? WHY!?" She grieved even more, her eyes pleading, wanting her cousin to give her baby back__;__ but he turned away from her pleas, __and__ continue__d to__ walk away with __the__ crying baby in his cold arms__. Silently t__he door closed and __was __locked with seals so __that__ Hinata wouldn't be able to stop him. And Neji __would__ make sure of that __at all costs__._

* * *

Now many of you must think; who's the father. Well read the chapter and you'll find out. -Persianlady


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Flower

* * *

**Kiba returns**

* * *

One Year Later.

Kiba returned to Konoha more than after over one year of being hostage by Land of Sound for trespassing their land and Hokage Tsunade was retired and Kakashi took over this highest rank as the new Hokage, but because of bureaucracy, politics and corruption, but most of all fear for another war, freeing Kiba didn't come to the first place. Greedy as Sound Ninjas was, they wanted more money and hostages or a new war would come, but in meanwhile Sound Ninjas got problem with Suna and it ended up Gaara and his army killed thousands of Sound Ninjas and been occupied by Land of Wind since then. It took over a month for coming home at foot, in meanwhile Kiba was injured by infections of torture and humiliation the Sounds done to him and when he released by Land of Wind, he weighted much less than 40kilo and Akamaru was near the death by starvation and medicine nin from Suna refused to let him return home, until he was full healthy enough and Kazekage Gaara actually invited Kiba to stay over Suna for full recover, but Kiba's only response was; "I had been gone from my family and friends for too long, please let me go home." Thanks to Sunakure's victory over Sounds, Kiba Inuzuka and many thousands of hostages from many countries was free to go, finally Kiba and his canine company Akamaru could return home.

* * *

Way back to Konoha, the villagers were shocked to see him back, many of them had thought that the Sounds had killed him because the Sound Ninjas was known as international kidnappers and normally if the country refusing paying them for freeing hostages, the hostages would be immediately killed. But Kiba and Akamaru survived the nightmare and everyone could see the scars he had been through. One of older men said: "I hate to admit it, but we got Suna to thank for." As many others nodded. "I believe it's all thanks to Uzumaki Naruto's deep friendship with Kazekage, that our countries are finally full allied and nothing less."

The other man added as not only the simple villagers, many Shinobi's had been gathered around Kiba and Akamaru to welcome him back, especially his families; his mother Tsume and Hana with her now husband Shino who were Kiba's team mate, his other friends Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten and Lee and their former teachers Gai, Yamato and Kurenai with her son, her husband Asuma was killed for many years ago by Atatsuki and Kakashi had become Hokage, but there were two people missing. Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba couldn't see any of them, but he wants nothing but to see Hinata again, after so long time they had been separated from each other, but he didn't ask as he was invited to his family house and a lot of dogs rushed for welcoming Kiba and Akamaru home and the party was opening for whole night with a lot of food and sake, but all Kiba wanted was either to see Hinata or going to sleep. Sleep that was exactly what he needed, during one year, fear of the guards barging up the cell doors only to beat him up, had turned him to insomnia, he was unable to sleep and all the time, he could do nothing, but thinking back about his family, his friends, his Hinata. Tsume, Hana, Kurenai and Shino knew what he had on his mind, but they couldn't ask him until everyone left the party and when it was over, Kiba had already gone to his old room and Akamaru joined him.

It had been taking two days for him to realise the changes that happened to his family, his older sister Hana left Genma for his former team-mate Shino, who married her less, then 1 year ago, Shino's father Shibi has been Kiba's mother's fiancée since just four months ago. Kiba also found out that Sakura and Naruto was now ANBU and Naruto's goal for becoming Hokage was getting closer, Tsunade retired for four years back and Kakashi now the sixth Hokage. Not only that Shikamaru married Temari for nine months ago and now they're waiting for twins, Ino had troubles deciding whenever being with Sai or Chouji, but that triangle drama ended when Sakura decided to steal Sai's love from Ino and they had been together since then, Naruto hasn't got girlfriend, but he was taking same habits as his old teacher, the legend sannin Jiraya, who was known for the biggest pervert in Konoha with many different women he banged with.

Lee gave up on Sakura for a long ago and to much of surprise, he asked Tenten to be his wife, and she accepted immediately. After hearing all the stories about his friends, Kiba finally spoke to his family with only three words; "Where is Hinata?" Shino next to him was only with him, while the women were busy with the dogs. "Kiba... I don't know of what to say but..."

"But what?" Kiba sighed as he continued: "Why didn't Hinata come, I had been looking everywhere for her at the village, but I couldn't see her anywhere!"

"Kiba, it's complicated,"

"What complicated! Tell me Shino! All I can think about is her! My beloved woman! Please Shino, don't tell me that she is... dead..." Shino sighed as he took of his sunglasses, glancing over Kiba with his sad eyes and said; "No, but caged by her own family. She's banned from ever going out from her mansion again..." "What?!" "Kiba, if you had any ideas of what they had done to her, when the Clouds took you away while you were supposed to just have short mission to the land of Rice..." And then Kiba whispered; "They've found out, hadn't they? About me and her together?! Please Shino; don't tell me, this isn't true!" "I'm so sorry, I remember after you and Akamaru left, I've noticed that she looked ill, throwing up, looking worry and then my insects told me that... she was pregnant..."

Kiba just rose up from his chair, unable to believe the words, he was shaking his whole body and asked; "And what happened after this?" Shino put his teacup far away from him as he did not being able to stop his few tears running down, he said; "When I told Hinata to go and see the doctor, Neji was behind us and attacked me and took her away. I haven't seen her after this incident. All I know that they had forced her imminently to arranged marriage and nine months later when the baby was born, they took it away from her and dumped the baby in the forest," without thinking Kiba smashing the glasses that broke on the wall. "WHY?! How could this happen!? Hinata?! MY HIME, and what about the baby... it was also mine too?!"

"Yes... it's your child too... the baby had the red fang marks on its cheeks and it was the girl." "Did she die?" Shino turned away as he said: "No, but the baby become very thin and ill, when my father found her in early morning, when he heard the baby crying and he found her near the river, abandoned and he took her inside for cure the baby. Unfortunately this baby remains slight handicap because of starvation and cold she suffered..." Kiba begin crying, enough of hearing those stories he went out, only to see Hana and Tsume standing in front of him and Tsume said; "Kiba my poor son, your daughter is alive. We took care of her, but many times she was so close to death that even Tsunade-sama told us that there was a chance that your daughter won't live for more than ten years..." "Can I see her? Where can I find my daughter?" Hana nodded and said; "Follow me," Not far away from their home, they went to another house where his mother stayed there for taking care of her grandchild still weak and the baby couldn't walk yet. Once they were near the front door, Kiba imminently noticed the smell by his nose that his mother and the baby were already inside and when he opened the door, he felt some unease and tensed as he watched his mother quietly cradle, hushing the weak baby, while she was having her trouble of sleeping. Tsume slowly looking up as her grown son, as he approached closer, Tsume whispered as she brought her grandchild closer to her father; "Here Kiba, this is your daughter. She has no real name, but we call her Hidden Flower,"

"Hidden Flower?"

"It had been the rumour that Hinata never fully gave her a real name, before the baby was taken away, her last words to her child was that word... and we couldn't or didn't know if we ever could change her name, it's after all mother's or father's decision for that..." "Give me my daughter." Kiba sudden interrupts his mother. His mother said nothing for sudden, but hand it over her grandchild to Kiba who could not resist but looking at her eyes, who shared her mother's eyes, the white Byakugan. But other trace that made the baby so special was also the small red fang marks on her cheeks, Kiba's eyes watered by emotions and for that he embraced his baby for the first time, whispering softly to his daughter's ear; "Forgive me my little flower for not being able to save your mother. Hidden Flower... that's the code name from Hinata... her last words meant; "I' am everything she wants and love and for that I shall give you a real name... Hanako Inuzuka." ) as he held his tiny daughter tight when he walked outside and he watched the sun becoming more shinier than ever and there was one more unfinished business he had to do; to find Hinata.

* * *

) **Hanako in Japanese means flower child.**

Whoa! That took more than 5-7 months to complete only this chapter and to be honest it was such a crap, but on other hand just like you guys who read "Hidden Flower" you wanted to know of what happened to Kiba, why he wasn't there when Hinata were in labour, same night as her family took her baby away from her and abandon the child in forest. Unfortunately this wasn't unusual for clan families or very traditional families when an unmarried girl or woman were shunned and loathed like this for being pregnant without being married or having a love affair without family's approval and it happens that the baby was immediately taken away for either being sold, put on orphan house or letting it die. Anyway I had got a help from beta-reader however this chapter isn't complete finished, well not since I'm not very pleased with the second chapter and I'm already sending email to an beta-reader for help, if she have some time of course. The third chapter will be unfortunately late as well as the chapters for Honour, Love and Freedom and Seven Nights. Just to tell you this.

-Dana aka Persianlady


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note; Thank you all so much for faves and reviews! Yes, it's been long ago I wrote this story, but now I'm back with new chapter and this would not happend if it weren't my Beta Helper Cohen's Girl. Thank you so much for everything! And as usual the copyrights to the characters belongs to Kishimoto. That's all, I hope you like this third chapter! Be honest once you start review, but remain polite. ;)_**

**_-Dana Aka Persianlady_**

* * *

**Hidden Flower – The Chain Breaking**

Shino had wandered around Konoha for the first time after a whole year of misery following Kiba's return when he had found out the truth about what had happened to Hinata. Shino had felt restless since that day and he knew that he had to find her and give her the message, but how? She hadn't been seen outside for over a whole year; not since Kiba was imprisoned by Sounds and she had been captured by her own family. Everyday Shino passed by Hyuuga mansion, waiting even if not for the whole day, but then other times he could stand, watching for days without coming back home. One time, Hana found him standing near the gate after five days of snowing, and it took all her strength to drag him back home. Shino had felt _so _guilty for not being able to save her in time; but worst of all, for speaking about the pregnancy aloud without thinking that there were spies around this area. Now he felt lost, and prayed everyday that one day Hinata would be released from this nightmare that her family would soften a little and let her out. Shino tried everything to release her. When the Konoha council refused to get involved in a clan issue, he tried not once, but many times, to sneak in and even used his bugs to try and carry her out; but only ended up being almost killed by Hyuuga's most dangerous guards. Even so, he had felt he had nothing to loose.

Now once again, he stood at that gate. He hoped this time he would reach her. Using the chakra; he let all of the kikaichu coming out from his body spread through out the entire mansion. Shino pulled out his hands, creating some jutsu moves, when suddenly the kikaichu turned in to a message of three words; Kiba has returned. After a few minutes, one bug flew in to his ear; and for the first time Hinata finally got the message. Shino left hurriedly before anyone tried to harm him again.

After more than a year of being kept isolated by her clan, Hinata finally sneaked outside from her room; and even though she was still inside mansion, she finally managed to catch some breaths of fresh air. Suddenly, she heard something buzzing around and her first thought was, "Shino-kun? What is he trying to do this time?" But this time he got away with it, and when the kikaichu showed her the message, her body stopped moving. Not since she had heard the news about her daughter being taken care of from Inuzuka and Aburame clan had she felt this way, when she got this news it affected a lot both physically and emotionally. Her knees were shaking as her whole body crashed to the ground, shaking as her heart ached and she tried to catch her breath from the shock and relief. Her mind went back to him, her Kiba… her lover, he was back! After over a year of disappearing, he was finally back! With her knees weak, she sneaked back to her room before anyone could find out that she was outside.

Maybe just Kiba returned to her room, the same room in which she had held her first baby for only a moment. Every time she stayed in this room, it was as though everything had happened just yesterday, except that the room was clean and neat. The only difference was that she could] never forget the betrayal or the endless pain, their neglect to her help and the way they isolated her from the entire world. She had never been allowed to go out, and whenever she tried to escape, they always managed to find her in no time; and if it wasn't her father who abused her, then her husband did instead. Too many times they had physically and emotionally harmed her in most humiliating way.

No one ever looked her in the eyes, and she never dared to look into theirs either. The only person she had had very little contact with was her friend and former team-mate Shino; he tried constantly to save her, as much as she could remember, but these times only ended up with him being verbally and physically abused. So much so, that his visits the hospital became regular. She never knew more about what happened to him until the day he sent a message about Kiba.

Kiba, whom she had loved with all her heart and still did, how could she forget her first night with Kiba, when that night he had carried her bridal style near the waterfall, Hinata's favourite place. He began making out with her as they lay down on the grass, and as they touched each others intimately, they both climaxed while the full moon shone brightly. It was one of her best, but also strangest nights. She also remembered how deeply nervous she had been about losing her virginity; but he had comforted her, kissed and stroked her all over her body, whispered soft words as they prepared for their first time together. All she remembered afterwards was how safe she had felt when he held her, like a mother held her child, lulling her into sleep, the deepest sleep she had ever had. Not since her mother died had Hinata slept as well as after their lovemaking; and it continued over many nights, so many times that they stopped counting. Yet at the same time they knew they had to be careful to not make anyone suspicious. Kiba and Hinata never held each others' hands or kissed in public; they always remained neutral and friendly, and though Shino had his suspicions, he never said a word about it.

However their 'honeymoon' was over when _that_ day Hiashi, the clan leader, had called his eldest daughter to his office, and as Hinata had bowed and sat down trying not to look at his stern eyes, he said without emotion,

"Hinata, your time is near. You are no longer a little girl, and so you must be married for about four months. Since the council refused to trust you because of the weakness of your leadership, we have come to the agreement that you will marry a strong man. Not just any strong man, but someone who is near to your age and also has the greatest skill ever possessed in the Hyuuga Clan. We have chosen Hyuuga Neji as your husband. That's all for today, dismissed." Hinata, who was unable to speak back to her father, ran quickly outside of the mansion; she needed to talk to Kiba about this, before it was too late.

Hinata ran through the forest in Konoha, feeling pain all over her body. While listening to the birds' sweet voices, her eyes showed only tiredness and sorrow, as her pale eyes blinked and looked toward to the sun. Her thought about memory of the Hyuuga compound was the last thing Hinata wanted to think of, but she was unable to turn it from her mind. Not since that day, in fact, not even a day ago, had she been so totally heartbroken as when that man - who was suppose to be her father - gave her nothing but the cold message that she was getting married, without even bothering to ask her, or feel sorry.

She kept running, even though she knew it was pointless to run away from Konoha. Hiding away from everything was the only thought in her fragile mind, and, unable to think of anything else, she found that all she wanted was to die, and let the endless pain in her chest go away. She hurried to that same place where Kiba had brought her to the famous waterfall, where she could be by herself or with her lover. More than ever, she needed him by her side again.

* * *

Kiba had been given an order from Tsunade-sama, an S-mission concerning tracking down a suspicious intruder who had tried to get inside Konoha without a passport. He had fled, and Tsunade was concerned that there might be spies from their neighbours. Kiba thought it a simple S-rank mission; he gladly took it without thinking further, even though Tsunade asked him if he really wanted the mission. A lot of ANBU were incredibly busy with their other priorities and the mission wouldn't be easy at all. Without thinking, he said yes, after all he felt that he couldn't abuse his pride like that; he felt man enough to take an S-class mission. At least he had, until that night at the forest when he had found Hinata crying, and he had rushed forward, embracing her in his warmth. They talked and Hinata told him that her father was going to marry her with Neji; Kiba felt the blood boiling in his veins, from anger and jealousy, a pure hatred of the two who were going to take her away from him. Not telling her about his mission, he simply told Hinata that he would come back in about a week, and that they would plan to marry in secret and run away from Konoha. However, week after week has passed without any sign from Kiba, Akamaru or Shino who had joined him.

One month later, she began to vomit a lot- many times in the morning- and she began to worry. When was Kiba coming back home? She rushed to Kurenai to ask about Kiba and Shino, but she told Hinata that she hadn't heard anything about the boys yet, and told her not to worry. However, Hinata had a reason to worry; she was probably pregnant, and in about three months she was going to be married to Neji. She had needed Kiba very soon, so they could marry each other, and she wouldn't be judged for carrying an illegitimate child. She did not consider an abortion because she hoped for Kiba's return, and she trusted his words. More weeks passed by, and now she became deeply worried and frighten. It was lucky enough that none of her family members had noticed yet; she successfully hid her illness. When she was now one month pregnant and before she was thought about visiting Godaime, she suddenly heard a shout from Naruto,

"OI! Sakura-chan! Shino is back and he needs help right now!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura had roared, as she fixed her black gloves to get herself ready to aid Shino. Many people were already crowded around them and Shino's father, Shibi, came forward holding his son, begging,

"Please help my son… he's bleeding to death!" Not even Shibi could stop his inner organs bleeding, but Sakura had come to his rescue. Everyone was gathered around until more Shinobi's came, and told the civilians to mind their own business. When one old man yelled,

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" All the answer he got was Sakura's angry voice,

"MOVE! A patient needs to go to the hospital, now!" Shizune had also come along with two other hospital-men and they immediately took Shino away to the hospital, while the other Shinobi's told the villagers not to get involved. Everyone except Hinata went back to work; she began to panic. Shino came back, but not Kiba and his canine dog! She hurried after the medical team and when she got to the hospital, she asked the nurse where Shino was, but the nurse told her that Shino was having an emergency operation and she could not permit any visitors. However Shibi suddenly showed up, and without looking straight into the young girl's eyes, he simply said,

"Follow me, Hinata-chan…" They walked to the corner, where no one was there to overhear their conversation; he looked straight in to her eyes and said,

"Hinata-chan, my son Shino is going to be fine; however Kiba… this is really hard, but…. Kiba is not coming back… he... he is gone… and same the goes for Akamaru…"

"No… NO! H-how… wh-what happened? K-kiba-kun, he promised… he promised to come back! I-I…" she was lost in her words; Shibi sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders and said,

"I'm sorry, but… they captured him and he won't live long, Hokage-sama has already reported it to his family and they are preparing the funeral… Hinata-chan, you must forget about him and move on. I'm sorry…" He even had a chance to finish; Hinata had pushed him away and ran as fast as she could, tears springing from her eyes. Stood outside of the hospital, shocked and broken, she could not believe Shibi-san's words,

"Kiba's dead?! Akamaru too?!" Suddenly she felt her head spinning, her body lost all its energy and she collapsed. One hour later she woke up in the same hospital room as where Shino lied in his hospital bed; Kurenai and Shibi were watching over them, Kurenai with tears in her eyes whilst Shibi remained calm and stoic. As soon as Hinata opened her eyes, Kurenai had taken her hand, whispering,

"I'm so sorry my little girl… Kiba is gone… he won't coming back."

"No… he can't be dead… he is not dead! Kiba-kun… h-he... he was… supposed to be… my h-husband…" Shino, who had woken up as well, couldn't bear looking at her; he remained stoic and emotionless like his father. Hinata tried calling to Shino,

"Shino-kun, you were with him on this mission… he was alive? Wasn't he? Please… PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"Hinata! Stop it! Just stop!" Kurenai burst out. Hinata had felt shocked at the fact that her teacher had yelled at her for the first time. Immediately Kurenai felt guilty, realising that she had yelled Hinata, for the first time, after all she had never been the type of person who yelled. Except perhaps, when she was scolding Kiba for acting too impulsive and reckless. Pulling the fragile girl close to her chest, she stroked the girl's hair and whispered,

"I'm so sorry… you shouldn't push Shino… he's still hurt from his difficult operation…" All of a sudden Hinata felt sick to her stomach, and, not being able to stop, she suddenly threw up right in front of everyone in the room. Kurenai focused on Hinata's sudden illness, but Shibi didn't stay for a second, he rushed out to find someone, calling for help. Shibi ran towards Sakura, who was talking to some nurse, said,

"Haruno-san, you must come! Please, Hyuuga Hinata just threw up…"

"She did what?!"

"Yes, she just suddenly became sick and…"

"Okay, let's go right now! Where is she?"

"Number 34… where Shino is resting." They both returned to the room, where Kurenai was wiping off the dirt from the fragile girl's mouth. She was out of control, crying, and as she threw up again, Sakura shouted,

"HINATA!! OH MY GOD!! NURSE! Bring towels and papers and a cleaner immediately! We have a patient throwing up! Hai Haruno-san!" and the nurse hurried to bring all the tools for cleaning up. As Sakura examined the girl, Hinata's bad stomach stopped reacting and she fainted; having no other choice, Sakura let Hinata rest in the empty bed at the hospital, in the same room that Shino was resting in from his recent surgery. More than thirty minutes passed, and the room was finally cleaned up. Kurenai and Shibi had quietly watched over Hinata and Shino; Hinata was still exhausted and hadn't woke up since she had fainted, and Shino could rarely stay awake for more than five minutes before he fell back asleep.

An hour later, Hinata finally woke up, and figured out that she was lying on the bed at the hospital, in the same room as Shino. He was resting, he still hadn't waked up yet and all she knew was that they were finally alone in this dark room. Hinata gave her sleeping friend a soft smile, and she hoped that once he woke up they could talk to each other. All she wanted to was to know if Kiba died, but there was no chance for her because Sakura had already opened the door and said,

"So Hinata, you're finally awake,"

"Where is Kurenai-sensei?" she whispered.

"She went home," Sakura retorted, as she took a deep breath and said,

"Hinata, from what I can tell, you were very close to Kiba, but this is not the time or a place to discuss him, with your friend Shino in this condition. He needs to heal first and besides, your sister Hanabi is waiting for you,"

"Hanabi-chan?"

"Yes and there is one thing I haven't told her or anyone yet, and that is that, when I was treating you, I noticed that you're one month pregnant…"

"Please don't say that aloud! No one can hear that!" Hinata suddenly hissed as she pulled herself up from the bed.

"But Hinata, this is serious. You are almost over month pregnant and, as according to the law of Konohakure, pregnant women have only 5 weeks to get a free abortion and from what I see, you have less than 3days left to do it…"

"No, please… I don't believe Kiba-kun is dead; I'm waiting for him. Please don't tell anyone, especially not my family. They will kill me if they know…"

"Hinata, please think about it, there is no guarantee that Kiba is coming back alive…"

"Stop saying that! Just stop!" She burst in tears as she held herself around her stomach, and thought of the baby that was growing inside of her. Before Sakura could say anything, Hanabi burst inside and called to her sister,

"Hinata neechan? Shall we leave now?"

"Hai Hanabi-chan, we'll leave…."

"But Hinata-san… "

"No buts, Sakura! You have done enough! Don't ever say a word!"

"A word of what?" Hanabi was suspicious, but knowing Hinata, it was best not to push further with those questions; after all she had just lost her team-mate and was mourning,

"Nothing Hanabi, let's go!" and the Hyuuga girls had slowly left the hospital, as Sakura sighed and her thoughts silently went to her mentor Tsunade,

"Shishou… what should I do now?"

Two days after Shino's hospitalization, Hinata had still lied silently in her room, and all she did was cry and sleep. Her body felt numb and apathetic. Thoughts of suicide were inside her mind; she could hardly think anymore. All she [had] wanted was to die and take the secret, the child inside of her, with her. No one could ever know about it; this would be the best for everyone. Hanabi however was very worried, having noticed that Hinata hadn't been eating at all, which made her want to do something. Though she did not expect any help from their cold-hearted father, who couldn't care less, or their stoic cousin Neji, she at least sneaked out from Hyuuga compound and hurried to Hinata's mentor, Kurenai-sensei. Hanabi liked that woman so much, after all, since she had come into Hinata's life, things were easier. There was no more suffering for Hinata, as their father didn't have to train her anymore, and Hanabi could take her own time training and not constantly act as a little child defending her big sister Hinata from everyone who looked down on her. One time after Neji had tried to kill Hinata on a Chunnin exam, Hanabi had wanted nothing but to kill him, but everyone else in their clan seemed to not care for her sister's life. She was the only Hyuuga who had ever paid a visit while Hinata was recovering at the hospital, but now she need someone's help and knowing that Hinata didn't trust Sakura, Hanabi went to Kurenai's apartment, where she still lived after her husbands death. Hanabi finally stood in front of the door and knocked. She didn't had to wait for another second as Kurenai was very fast in opening the door and said,

"Hanabi! What a surprise! I was just going to leave my child to my parents for awhile and…"

"Good because I need your help. It's… "

"It's Hinata, isn't it? Don't tell me that she is contemplating suicide!"

"I don't know, but she's not eating, just sleeping and crying, she hasn't left her room for 2 days and…"

"Okay then, let me take my son to my parents then we can go to your sister," she interrupted, as she hurried to prepare her child and then hurried out of her apartment. She left her child at her parents in just less than five minutes and they hurried back to the Hyuuga compound. When they arrived and hurried to Hinata's room, however, she was already gone and as they looked at each other Hanabi said,

"But... where did she go??!"

"Maybe she finally went to the bathroom…."

"Byakugan!" As Hanabi activated byakugan, her eyes searched all areas in Hyuuga household, but there was no sign of Hinata, not even in the bathroom.

"I can't find her anywhere! I swear she must have fled back to the hospital!"

"No, Shino has been out of the hospital last night and… Oh my god! They're probably seeing each other!" Kurenai added,

"Yeah let's find them now! I know where they stay for training!" but when they left the compound, someone saw them with byakugan, and he sneaked after them with his identity covered.

* * *

Done for the next chapter - Dana


End file.
